Simply Complicated
by Amber Nicole
Summary: Twenty years after Kagome went to her own time for good, Kouga goes out and looks for her in the future.....he get's a SHOCKING surprise. GOOD STORY! PLZ CHECK IT OUT.


Chapter One: Time Traveling Stranger  
  
He raised his nose and began to sniff the air, within seconds he had sensed it! After twenty long years of searching he had found it; the delicate fragrance of his woman. But almost instantly, his eyes began probing, searching for the one demon who could oppose him. Strangely, the wretched dog demon was nowhere to be found. Smirking, Koaga jumped down from the tree branch he had been perched on and walked slowly to the dry well. Cobwebs covered the bones of the demons that had fallen victim to the bone eater's well. Shuddering at the thought of being devoured alive, the wolf demon looked over his shoulder at the God tree towering over the other vegetation in Inuyasha's forest. His brow furrowed, how was he to know whether or not he would reach the other side? How was he to know that Kagome would recognize him, that she would still want him? But, how could he ask himself this? Of course she would know him, of course she would still desire him! After all, he was the grand Koaga! The wolf demon smiled again and jumped on into the well; no longer was his mind clouded with self- doubt.  
  
As he flew through the well, he could feel the shards of the Shikon jewel in his legs throb and pulse. As they ached, he felt the pace of his floating perk up. With out warning he felt himself being tossed up into the air but when he fell, he landed with at dull thud on his back. Pausing for but a moment, he realized that he had landed inside the well. "God damn it! Why hadn't it worked? It works for that half wit Inuyasha!" Discouraged and confused, Koaga climbed to his feet, steadied himself, and jumped up swiftly. But the jewels in his legs had propelled him to far and just as he was about to stop, his head hit a roof. With another dreary bang, he found himself on a wooden floor. "What in all Hells is this?! I don't remember the well being inside a god damned house!" Once again, Koaga stood up. Raising his nose to the air, he began sniffing.  
  
"This is not my time! Not at all! I've done it! My god I've done it!" Excitedly he looked for the doors that lead outside and ran to them, with out hesitation he opened them.  
  
Before him, a shrine awaited. The God tree still there, he knew he was at the right place. Stepping into the light further, he took in the beauty of the shrine, proud statues of dragons stood at attention, radiant Cherry Blossom trees fully in bloom let their petals dance and tremble to the ground. The grounds were silent, all except for a beautiful mantra riding on a wind that danced through the tree's leaves and also, through his heart. Enchanted by this, Koaga followed the music, his ears perked for any sudden changes. His mouth agate, he had found his source, a young maiden was hanging laundry on a clothesline. Raven hair waving in the breeze, he approached her cautiously, hoping not to disturb her chant.  
  
"Kagome" her name came out unexpectedly from him. Shocked, he covered his mouth with his hand. Could this really be her? Could it be Kagome? After all these years? Still he drew nearer, "Kagome" he had said it louder without even noticing it. With one more step, he raised his hand, impulsively, he grasped the girl's shoulder, "Kagome, I.." The music stopped, Koaga could feel the girl tremble under his clutch, "Kagome, don't be frightened, it's me. It's Koaga, oh please, don't tell me you've forgotten, forgotten about me."  
  
Chapter Two: Too Late for the Love of Kagome  
  
The girl slowly turned around and her face was revealed. It was the same, yet it was all together different. She looked no older than sixteen. Her face was the same, her cheekbones were the same height, her lips were the same shape and color, even her haircut was the same. Yet, something stood out. Yes, she was a bit taller, but surely Kagome could have grown. And then it hit him. Like an arrow, her eyes pierced him; they were yellow, her eyes were an amber color.  
  
Koaga stared, dumbstruck. How could this have happened? He could recognize those eyes anywhere, "Inuyasha." Like stones the name rolled off his tongue from his inner most throat. But how? Inuyasha certainly didn't..  
  
"How do you know my parents." The girl pulled away suspiciously.  
  
"Kagome, where's Kagome?"  
  
"I'm not telling you anything. How do you know them?" Her voice shook only for a moment, but her eyes flared with determination, there was no doubt that this girl, was Inuyasha's child.  
  
Heartbroken, Koaga did not answer instead he turned around and walked away, tail drooping sadly between his legs.  
  
"Wait!" Koaga made a pitiful turn around and stared at the girl, at what could have been his. "What's that? In your shins?"  
  
So it was true, if not then, most definitely now. She in fact was Kagome's daughter. The girl dropped her laundry basket and walked slowly over to him, tilting her head, she studied him head to toe, "You're a Demon." Koaga did not answer this, the girl continued to poke at him and observe him. "I've decided," she paused and smiled up at him, "you are a good demon."  
  
Koaga, confused at first but quickly realized, "Kagome's got more in this child than that half wit Inuyasha does."  
  
"Will you tell me who you are?" The girl pleaded.  
  
"My name is Koaga. I am the strongest of my clan and I am their leader. I have come in search for Kagome, my mate. But I have found, that I am too late." His voice shook. "I'd prefer you don't tell," he paused again, "your mother, that I came."  
  
Chapter Three: Oh How Stories Can Change  
  
"Wait, don't leave." 


End file.
